


Draco the Monster

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: After an explosion in potions Draco is cursed and there's only one person that can be around him until he's cured. ;)*All characters belong to JKR*





	1. The Green Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

The explosion was dreadful. Not the loudest thing Harry has ever heard but it was definitely up there. Draco was lying on the ground covered in the thick, green potion that was still spewing from his cauldron. Slughorn stood frozen and no one else was moving to help him, which Harry found very strange. Those were his friends after all. Draco was twitching on the ground, a strange sound was escaping his throat that strongly reminded Harry of the time Ron drank the poisoned mead. He sighed and stepped forward; they couldn’t just let him die. 

"Harry, don’t!" Hermione warned but it was too late. Harry was already bent over and dragging Draco out of most of the spillage which was pooling around him. 

"He has to be taken to the hospital wing!" Harry grunted as he continued to drag Draco. "Slughorn!" Harry shouted roughly and Slughorn jumped as he came back to reality. 

"Yes of course!" Slughorn sais and he waved his wand, lifting Draco up as easily as if he were a bag of feathers. He left the room quickly with Draco floating in front of him. Harry had an urge to follow them but he didn’t. 

"Harry, you really shouldn't have touched him! Lord knows what his mistake turned that potion into!" Hermione scolded. 

"It's fine, Hermione, I didn’t get any of it on me." Harry double checked his hands and pant legs to make sure. Slowly everyone started packing their things and filing out of the room. Harry followed suit and soon they are walking back to their common room. 

"That explosion was so loud...I thought it was going to be a lot worse." Ron said. "It’s a miracle it didn’t get on anyone else. What do you think he turned it into?" He turned and asked Hermione. 

"We were making Wolfsbane, it’s meant to--"

"We know what it does!” Ron said angrily. Hermione shot him a look and continued. 

"Well then, imagine getting it wrong! The side effects are endless! It could do anything from make you grow extra hair to turn you into a beast! The potion itself is supposed to be a dark blue...bright green like that, I don’t know...." She shook her head and left the sentence hanging. Harry almost laughed at the thought of a hairy-Draco running around, but stopped as soon as he thought of a beast-Draco running around. How would they fix something like that? Would it be permanent? Or would there be some spell or potion to reverse the effects? Harry didn’t voice these questions and decided it would be best to wait and see what happens. 

When they sat down for lunch they were quickly joined by Neville and Luna. She talked their ears off about the latest Quibbler article and Neville stared at her so intently Harry wondered if he’s eaten a bite of food since they've arrived at Hogwarts. Afterwards Hermione headed to the library for homework and despite her efforts the boys didn’t join her. They took a short cut that deposited them near the hospital wing. It was eerily quiet and Harry was just about to wonder about that when a loud roar split the air making them both jump. 

Harry had his wand out and pointing at the door when Pansy, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomphey ran out, just managing to shut the doors before a tall, wolf-like shadow slammed into the door, growling in anger and scratching away pointlessly. 

"I only wanted to bring him some lunch!" Pansy whined through tears. Harry caught Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomphrey exchange annoyed looks, but when McGonagall spoke there was no hint of this in her voice. 

"Until we can find a cure, no one may see him." Pansy just sobed harder and Madam Pomphrey lead her away. McGonagall turned on them and Harry stuffed his wand away hurriedly. She didn’t have to say anything; they both turned around and continued on their way as if they didn’t see anything. Once they got to the common room it’s a whole different story. 

“Did you see that? He was completely turned!” Ron exclaimed, sinking into the armchair by the fire. 

“Do you think it’s permanent?” Harry asked sitting across from him. 

“Who cares?” Ron answered excitedly. Harry looked into the fire and wondered what would happen if Draco got out of the hospital wing. “We should sneak down there and try and see him!” 

“That is definitely not a good idea. He could turn us!” 

“Alright ‘Hermione’.” Ron says. 

“What about me?” Hermione asked, walking up behind Ron’s chair. 

“Hermione! Malfoy is a full-fledged werewolf! Let’s go see--” 

“Are you crazy? I know you are not about to suggest we go see him! Why is he even still in the school?” Harry shoots her a look and she shakes her head. “I don’t mean…there’s nothing wrong with them! I just mean while he’s transformed!” Ron slumped back in his chair looking disappointed; Hermione was throwing worried looks at Harry who was trying his best to ignore them. He’d already confirmed that none of the potion was on him…did she think he was going to wolf out at any moment? Just then the portrait swung open and Professor McGonagall stormed in. 

“Potter, come with me.” She turned and started out of the common room and it was all so urgent that he got up and followed without even questioning what was going on. It wasn’t until they were outside of the hospital wing that Harry found his voice again. 

“No, Professor, I didn’t get any on me, I double checked.” Harry said. He noticed Snape’s portrait propped up on the wall and his curiosity sky rocketed. 

“We’ve been questioning the students from your potions class and a lot of them are saying you touched Mr. Malfoy. Is this true?” Snape asks. 

“I—he was twitching around in the stuff and I just pulled him out of it. There was none of the potion on me!” Harry insisted. Why weren’t they understanding this? 

“It doesn’t matter…there’s a chance that, because you touched him, he won’t transform around you. We need to test this.” Snape said. McGonagall stepped forward looking shocked. 

“We can’t send Potter in there! What if he’s attacked?” 

“He only needs to step in far enough for Malfoy to see him.” Snape turned towards Harry. “When you go in there, don’t tell him what we’re doing.” 

McGonagall just stood there looking appalled and after a moment Harry pulled out his wand and slowly pushed open the door. His eyes were moving wildly around until finally settling on Draco all the way in the back. Draco was already watching him and Harry braced for the transformation but nothing was happening. 

“What are you doing here?” Draco asked. He sounded exhausted. His clothes were in a pile on the floor completely torn to shreds. Harry just looked at him for a moment and then walked back out, shutting the door behind him. Professor McGonagall had her wand out now. 

“One more time, Potter. We need to see how far your effect will reach.” She said and she grabbed Harry’s arm, pulling him back into the room with her. Harry caught site of Draco for one second, and suddenly Draco was grunting as limbs stretched and the bed sheet was flung to the floor. His speed surprised Harry the most; they had only taken one step into the room and in the time it took them to take one step out Draco had crossed the room. The door was once again shut just in time and his whole body slammed into the door. Harry watched as, after a few moments, his body shrunk back to normal. 

“Stop torturing me!” he shouted and slumped down to the floor. His words tore through Harry, who suddenly realized how painful it must be to transform like that. McGonagall sighed and turned to Harry. 

“Meals can be provided for him but you’ll have to bring him his homework every night. At least with you he can still attempt a normal school year until we find a cure.” She said and without waiting for his response she picked up the now empty frame and left him standing in the hall alone. Harry looked back at the door and Draco was still sitting against it on the floor; he was starting to wonder exactly what Professor McGonagall thought was ‘normal’ because this definitely would not be it. 


	2. The Patronus

Harry thought when they came back to Hogwarts they would have a normal school year but things for the returning students were a lot different. They only had to take the four major classes and they were split into two classes a day with Friday’s off. This left them with a lot of free time but they were also given a lot of homework in preparation for their N.E.W.Ts, which much to Ron’s dislike they still had to take at the end of the year. Everything had seemed hectically busy since they arrived but they had finally gotten a real break. 

They were in Defense Against the Dark Arts laughing as the Slytherins attempted to learn the Patronus Charm. Hermione suggested they leave and practice the Legilimancy charm from earlier but both boys were enjoying this too much. A few had gotten some silver mist but most of them hadn’t even managed that. Finally they were dismissed and they hurried down to dinner. 

“Ha! Serves them right getting extra homework.” Ron said looking over at the Slytherin table. “Hey, want to play Chess tonight?” 

“Ron! We have homework to do!” Hermione said first. 

Harry threw her an amused look at then shook his head at Ron. “I can’t anyways, I have to take Malfoy his homework.” 

“Well yeah, but you don’t have to do it for him! Just tell him what the homework is and get out of there!” Ron said. Harry realized that Ron made a good point. All he had to do was take Draco the homework, he didn’t have to stay and watch him do it. So after dinner he happily walked to the hospital wing already planning his defenses against Ron. He pushed open the door and saw Draco just finishing up his dinner. 

“What the hell are you doing here again?” Draco asked. 

“I’m bringing you the homework.” Harry said. Draco put his plate down and pushed it away looking at Harry expectantly. “We learned the Legilimency charm and the Patronus charm.” 

“I’ll get my wand.” Draco said, getting out of bed. He was wearing only his boxers and Harry watched him and he got his wand from his backpack. There didn’t seem to be any physical signs left behind from his transformation; Harry looked away quickly before Draco got up and saw him. 

“I can’t help you, I couldn’t get the Legilimancy charm.” Harry said. He hated admitting that to Draco but he also wanted to get back to the common room. 

“I already know how to do that one.” Draco said standing up. Harry’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Are you telling me you’ve forgotten how to make a Patronus?” 

“No! I—you don’t know how to do that?” Harry asked surprised. 

“I’m sorry we don’t all faint at the sight of a dementor!” Draco snapped. 

“Fuck you! If you heard your mother dying every time they came close you’d want to learn quick too!” Harry shouted. Draco opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. 

“That’s what you heard?” he asked quietly. Harry only nodded and they fell into an awkward silence. “So…how do I do this?” 

“Uh…you think of something really happy and then say Expecto Patronum.” 

“That’s all?” Draco sneered. He waved his wand and said the spell but nothing happened. Harry held back a laugh as he tried again, this time getting a little bit of wispy smoke. He tried a third time but again nothing came out. 

“Hmm…for someone who’s so spoiled I thought you’d have enough happy memories for the whole school.” Harry said. Draco shot him a dirty look and tried again. Nothing happened. “It can be anything happy, even if it technically didn’t happen. If you can see it happening and it’s powerful enough it might work.” Harry said. 

Draco closed his eyes and after a moment he shouted the spell. A big shaggy dog erupted from the end of his wand and he opened his eyes in time to see it circle the room and then disappear. He shot Harry a triumphant look who merely stood there in shock. “What? Are you surprised I did it so quick?” 

“No…I was expecting a snake or a ferret or something….”

“Fuck you!” Draco said. Harry just shrugged and they fell into silence again. Harry was just about to leave when Draco broke the silence. “I can teach you Legilimancy. I had to learn when—well, you know.” 

Harry considered this for a moment. “What would I practice on?” 

“We could call a house elf.” Draco suggested. Harry shot him a look and he shrugged. “It was just a thought.” 

“It’s fine…I’ll figure it out.” Harry said. After a moment his curiosity broke through and he asked his next question before he could stop himself. “Uh…what’s it like when you transform?” 

Draco sat down on his bed and stared at Harry for a while before he answered. “I can tell when it’s happening…I can feel my bones and skin stretching. Then I black out; anything that happens once I’m transformed I don’t remember. Then I can feel everything shrinking again, like I come into consciousness just for the painful parts. I’ve given up on clothes because they all tear.” He pointed to a pile on the floor by his backpack. 

“Slughorn is already working on the cure. I’m sure he’ll get it soon.” Harry said. “He might be working with Snape, even though he can only direct.” Draco just shrugged and laid back. Harry took that as I sign that they were done and he picked up his bag, putting his wand into his pocket. “I’ll uh…I’ll see you tomorrow.” Harry turned and left, not knowing what else to do. Despite a few sketchy moments, Harry realized that that was the first conversation they’d had that wasn’t terrible. When he walked into the common room it was empty and he went right up to bed. 

“Where were you?” Ron hissed. 

“I had to help him with the work.” Harry said. A spark of anger flashed in his stomach when Ron laughed in the dark. Harry climbed into bed and wondered where that came from; they used to make fun of Draco together, what was so different now? Harry pulled the curtains of his bed shut and stared up at the ceiling. When Ron spoke again he pretended to be asleep, his mind racing with too many thoughts to sort out. 


	3. Normal is Overrated

The next morning Harry took his time getting out of bed so that Ron would go down before him. He’d woken up very suddenly to strange dreams about grey-eyed dogs that he didn’t really remember but for some reason were still making him nervous. His efforts were wasted though because as soon as he sat down at the table they both turned to him. 

“Harry! We went to bed waiting for you, I was worried!” Hermione started. 

“I know, I--”

“Oh, Malfoy needed help with the homework!” Ron laughed again. 

“Yeah well we don’t know how to do it either and if it wasn’t for Hermione we’d have both failed out of first year!” Harry snapped. Ron’s eyes widened and Hermione looked away real quick. Harry looked down at his breakfast and awkwardly pushed his eggs around. 

“Why are you getting so worked up about it?” Ron asked. 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know…I’m just tired, I guess.” He continued looking at his plate so they wouldn’t see he was lying. There was no way he could tell them that he actually didn’t mind Draco so much anymore. 

“I’m sure working with Draco all night was stressful.” Hermione said, throwing Harry a knowing look. Harry looked away again wondering why he still thought he could hide things from her. Her statement was enough to shut Ron up though and he silently thanked her. As they walked up to Transfiguration Hermione pulled him back. “What is going on?” she asked. 

Harry shrugged again. “I don’t know…he’s not as bad as I remember.” Hermione was about to answer back when Ron noticed they were lagging behind and stopped for them to catch up. She had the sense not to bring it up again in front of him and Harry was glad because he felt strange talking about it. They continued to practice turning their desks into dogs which thankfully warranted little talking. At the end of class they were assigned an essay about the properties of turning things into living animals and Harry hung back as the class filed out. McGonagall warned him to hurry along and she left the room; before leaving Harry opened her cupboard and took one of the small white mice the first years were using. He Stupified it and put it into a side pocket of his bag. He met his friends for a quick lunch and they headed down to potions. 

“Ah, Miss Granger, just the person I wanted to see. I want to enlist your talent to help me make the antidote for Mr. Malfoy.” Slughorn said when they walked in. “I’d ask you Harry m’boy but--”

“Oh no, Hermione is the better choice.” Harry said. Slughorn was still making excuses for Harry’s potions which no longer had the Prince’s touch. Hermione beamed at Harry and Slughorn patted Harry hard on the back. 

“Perfect! We start working tonight after dinner.” He said and led them into the class. 

“We can play our game tonight while Hermione is making that potion.” 

“I doubt we are making it tonight…if they are asking for student help they probably don’t even know where to start yet.” Hermione whispered. That was definitely not what Harry wanted to hear. He’d told Draco they were already working on it. 

“I have to take Draco his homework again but it’s just an essay so I should be done quick.” Harry said quietly. Ron nodded and looked back up at Slughorn. They made it through the class without any accidents and with Hermione, to no one’s surprise, the only one to have brewed the Veritiserum correctly. They were set another essay and were dismissed. Hermione was talking eagerly about what kind of potion they would be brewing and Harry was trying to listen as hard as he could for anything useful to tell Draco. But his mind kept drifting off; what if Draco also transformed with anger as well? Would Harry be able to get out of there fast enough? He wanted to ask but Hermione already suspected something and Ron would wonder why Harry cared so much about Draco’s feelings and he really didn’t want to get into that again. 

Hermione ate faster than they’ve ever seen her eat and she ran out of the Hall. Harry laughed when he saw Slughorn was only just starting his dinner. But her eagerness was welcome because if anybody could find a cure for Draco it was her. After dinner Ron walked as far as the hospital wing with Harry and then continued up to the common room, making Harry promise he wouldn’t stay long. Harry walked into the hospital and set his bag down on the bed next to Draco. 

“I brought this,” Harry said pulling out the still sleeping mouse. “I thought we could practice Legilimancy.” He realized as he said this that he had no intension of making it to the common room early. 

“On a mouse?” Draco asked with his eyebrows raised. 

“The first years are using them…I’m sure whatever they are doing to it is worse than I could do to it here.” Harry said. 

“That’s true. How far have you gotten in class?” 

“Uh…nowhere. This whole field of study seems to be against me.” Harry said. He climbed up onto the bed with his backpack and pulled the table close, laying the mouse on it. 

“Ok, the first thing you have to do is clear your mind.” Draco said. Harry groaned and Draco continued over him. “If you don’t clear your mind the spell could rebound on you, or you could do serious damage to whoever you’re doing it to.” 

“I thought that could only happen if you blocked it with a spell.” Harry said remembering his disastrous lesson with Snape. 

“Yeah, but it’s not the only way. So try it.” Draco said. Harry reluctantly closed his eyes and tried to clear his head. He could feel Draco watching him and flashes of his confusing dreams were swimming through his head. “Are you even trying?” 

“Yes!” Harry said snapping his eyes open. 

“You’re eyes are moving around like you’re watching a movie in there. Clear your mind and focus.” Draco said. Shooting him a dirty look Harry closed his eyes again, counting his breaths until his mind was a blank slate. Slowly he raised his wand and pointed it at the mouse, whispering the spell. Suddenly his mind was filled with images and sounds; scurrying feet on wood, big chunks of cheese, hands swooping down to grab him. He opened his eyes suddenly and pulled his wand tip away from the mouse. He looked at Draco who was smiling. “What did you see?” 

“It was like I was the mouse!” Harry said. 

“Well, there you go. It’s like riding a bike; once you get through one brain you can get through them all. It takes more practice for more advanced brains but that can come later.” Draco explained. 

“I just want to pass the exam and frankly, I don’t care if I never use it again.” Harry said, surprised at how quick he got it. The mouse jumped up and looked around for a moment before scurrying off. Harry felt guilty for not catching it when he remembered Mrs. Norris but Draco got up and started walking around in his boxers again and Harry suddenly forgot what he was thinking. 

“So what did I miss today?” 

“We have essays; the properties of turning things into living animals for McGonagall and the dangers of brewing Veritiserum wrong for Slughorn.” Harry said. 

“Oh…so nothing to work on then.” Draco said. Harry looked up and watched him pace back and forth at the end of the bed. He suddenly felt awkward and he slid off the bed, reaching for his backpack and sliding it towards him. He heard the disappointmet in Draco’s voice, which he would have found weird if he hadn’t been feeling it himself. “Any word on the potion? Is it almost done?” 

“Uh…they haven’t started it yet.” Harry said. Draco snapped his head towards Harry. “I thought they had but…they asked Hermione to help and--”

“God, they are asking students for help?” Draco asked in disbelief. “They don’t have anything! They’re not going to be able to cure me and I’m going to be a monster forever!” He shouted. 

“No! If anyone can find a cure it--” Harry was cut off by Draco grabbing his plate and throwing it across the room. He leaned against the end of his bed and buried his head in his hands. Harry walked over and stood in front of him. “Hermione is smart…I’m sure they are going to have an antidote soon and things will be back to normal.” 

“No, they’re not. They’re going to stall and then say they tried their best but unfortunately there’s nothing they could do…things will never be normal again.” Draco said. He dropped his hands and continued looking at the floor. 

Harry stared at his blonde hair falling into his face and suddenly his hand was moving before he realized what he was doing. He pushed Draco’s bangs back, ran his fingers along his cheek and stopped under his chin, lifting his head up. Draco’s grey eyes were wide and fixed on Harry’s. His lips twitched as if he was going to say something and Harry panicked, thinking Draco was going to stop him so he rushed forward, slamming his lips onto Draco’s. Harry lowered his hand and grabbed Draco’s shirt when Draco pushed him back. Harry braced himself for the explosion and his brain was racing to think of an excuse. 

“Well, that’s not going to get us closer to normal.” Draco said. Harry almost laughed but this time Draco leaned forward, his fingers winding in Harry’s hair as he pulled his head closer. Harry raised his hands to Draco’s neck and slid his tongue into Draco’s mouth, deepening the kiss. Suddenly Draco’s other hand was around Harry’s waist, squeezing hard and pulling him close. A gasp of pain left Harry’s throat but Draco took it as pleasure and pulled harder, his fingers digging into Harry’s side. 

“Ahh!” Harry said and tried to pull away but Draco gripped him tighter and made a fist with his other hand, pulling on Harry’s hair. Draco was gasping against Harry’s mouth and with some effort Harry disentangled himself and stepped back. He watched Draco look around wildly; then his steel-colored eyes faded to light grey and he seemed to be back to his senses. 

“What happened?” Draco asked, stepping towards Harry. Harry just looked at him trying to piece it together himself. Maybe anger wasn’t the only thing he should have worried about turning Draco. “I—did I transform?” 

“I thought you were going to….” Harry said cautiously. 

Draco’s eyes widened and he turned away from Harry. “I think you should go.” 

“Draco, I--”

“Leave!” Draco shouted and Harry took another step back. He grabbed his backpack and took his time walking to the door but Draco didn’t say anything else. He walked back to his common room debating going back the whole time but knowing it wouldn’t help anything; Draco was too stubborn for that. He was just going to have to go back tomorrow, his brain already thinking up excuses to tell his friends. As he climbed through the portrait hole he was relieved to see Ron and Hermione were already in bed. He silently climbed into bed and shut his curtains, realizing that Draco was right; there was no way anything was going back to normal after that. 


	4. A Green and Sliver Tie

Harry woke up late the next morning having spent most of the night thinking about everything that happened. Unfortunately he’d thought of nothing good to tell Ron and Hermione so as he got dressed he decided he’d just have to wing it. When he walked down to the common room Ron was sitting by the fire alone. Harry walked over and sat in the chair opposite him. 

“Where’s Hermione?” Harry asked. 

“Working on the potion.” 

“You want to play chess or go to Hogsmede or something?” Harry asked. He figured if he gave a little time now it might be easier to get away later. 

“I’m going to Hogsmede with Hermione later.” Ron said. Harry continued looking at him and after a moment Ron sighed loudly and waved his wand. His chess set soared down the stairs and landed on the small table between them. “You don’t have to meet your new friend?” 

“I’ll go later today.” Harry answered, his eyes fixed on Ron. Ron looked up with his mouth open, surprised by Harry’s casual answer. “He’s not that bad, you know…I mean, now that he’s not trying to kill muggles or anything.” 

Ron actually cracked a smile and shook his head. “Whatever you say.” Harry grinned and dropped the subject. If he could get them to accept that Harry was friends with Draco, he stood a better chance of getting them to accept more, even if Harry himself didn’t really know what ‘more’ was quite yet. Ron was extra brutal in the games they played, his pieces destroying Harry’s so bad that by the fourth game they barley wanted to what Harry was telling them. They were about to start their fifth game when Hermione came into the common room and sank down into the other armchair and closed her eyes. “Are you ok?” 

She snapped her eyes open and looked at both of them. “Yes. It’s almost done, but there are so many ingredients and it’s so complex! I’m going to take a nap.” She said and stood up. 

“I thought we were going to Hogsmede!” Ron said. 

“We can after I wake up, I’m just so tired.” Hermione said and continued up the stairs without waiting for a response. While they waited for Hermione they decided to actually work on homework, since both of them have been avoiding it all week. They started with Slughorn’s since it was the easier of the two but were still only half way through when Hermione came back down an hour later. 

“Alright! Let’s go!” Ron said closing his book when he saw her. 

“We can wait until you’re finished--”

“We’ll never go!” Ron said, pulling her along. “I’ll finish that later.” 

“Ok, well, does Harry wanna--”

“Nope, he’s going to visit his new best friend.” Ron said and with that they were through the portrait hole. Laughing to himself Harry packed up his books and decided to take them along to the hospital wing. When he walked in Draco was pacing back and forth by his bed. He stopped suddenly when he saw Harry. 

“I don’t think you should be here.” Draco said and climbed onto his bed. 

“Calm down, you’re not going to transform around me, that’s why they have me coming here. Besides, we can just work on homework, I’m sure that won’t get you over excited.” Harry said grinning. Draco pursed his lips but didn’t say anything. Harry climbed up on the bed and pulled out his books. “I’m half way done with potions so you can work on McGonagall’s, then we’ll switch.” 

“I don’t have any supplies. My backpack was emptied except for my wand.” Draco said. Harry rolled his eyes but grinned and tossed his backpack to Draco. They worked in silence for a while; Harry was having trouble keeping his mind on his essay but he had to have at least one of his essays done before he left the hospital. When he was finally rolling up his essay he noticed Draco was already half way done so he decided to at least start his other one and get himself ahead of schedule. 

“Put the book in the middle so I can start McGonagall’s essay.” Harry said. 

“It’s right there, grab it yourself!” Draco said. Harry’s mouth twitched up in a crooked smile and he leaned across Draco to reach the book, his hair grazing Draco’s face and making him look up, where Harry paused so their faces were just inches from each other. “Don’t…it’s not safe.” Draco whispered but Harry leaned forward and closed the space between them. After a second Draco pulled away and shook his head. 

Harry pursed his lips in determination and slid off the bed, rummaging through Draco’s pile of torn clothes. He pulled out a green and silver tie and turned to face Draco again. “Come stand over here.” Harry said and pointed to the end of the bed. Draco squinted his eyes in suspicion but did as Harry asked. Harry put his fingertips on Draco’s chest and pushed him back so he was against the foot of the bed. 

“What are you doing?” Draco asked as Harry climbed back onto the bed behind him. Harry didn’t answer; he pulled Draco’s arms back, wrapped the tie around them twice and tied it tightly on the rungs at the foot of the bed. “What the hell are you doing?” Draco asked again. Harry hopped off the bed and stood in front of Draco grinning. 

“Now you won’t be able to hurt me.” Harry said and before Draco could say anything else Harry kissed him. Draco fought it for one second before kissing Harry back, grunting as he tried to bring his arms up and found he couldn’t. Harry laughed quietly and kissed down Draco’s jaw, slowly moving to his neck. 

“Harry, I don’t think--” Draco started but the rest of his words were lost in a gasp as Harry lightly bit the soft skin, kissing and licking his way down to the nape of his neck. Harry felt the skin stretch as Draco let his head fall back and he continued down to Draco’s chest. 

“I like that you’ve given up on clothes, it makes this much easier.” Harry said quietly. He dropped down to his knees and grazed his fingers over Draco’s stomach, curling his fingers into the waist band of Draco’s boxers. Draco’s eyes widened but he seemed unable to speak. Harry tugged down and released Draco’s erection, the boxers pooling at his ankles. He looked up at Draco, licked his lips and took the cock into his mouth. He started right off moving his head back and forth, resting his hands on Draco’s hips. He heard the bed shake as Draco tried to move his hands again. Harry pulled the cock out of his mouth, grabbed the base and rubbed the length of it over his lips, kissing the head and taking it back into his mouth. 

“Ugh, God damn it!” Draco grunted and thrusted his hips forward, half in frustration and half in pleasure. Harry started moving faster, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked hard. Draco’s breathing turned into harsh gasping and when Harry glanced up his head was thrown back. The bed was shaking violently as Draco tried to pull himself free and his hips were moving in time with Harry. “I’m going to come!” he gasped and looked down; they locked eyes and it pushed Draco over the edge. “Fuck yeah!” He shouted and threw his head back again, pushing his hips out one last time. Harry moved back in a long pull and let the come fill his mouth, swallowing repeatedly with his mouth around Draco’s cock. 

When Draco was finished, he leaned back against the bed trying to catch his breath. Harry slowly pulled his mouth off the cock and stood up, putting his hands on Draco’s hips and resting his forehead on Draco’s. “I told you you wouldn’t transform.” Harry said. Draco just stared back blinking. Slowly Harry slid his hands behind Draco and untied the knot in the tie. “Hermione says the antidote is almost done.” 

“What will happen then?” Draco asked. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, we can’t live in the hospital wing forever. What happens when we go back out in the real world? Are we back to being enemies?” 

“No. All that stuff before the war…I don’t know, it doesn’t matter anymore. You’re not a Death Eater or my ‘enemy’…you’re just Draco. We’ll figure the rest out.” Draco laughed and shook his head. “What? Why are you laughing at me?” 

“That’s what I always thought of saying to you, if we stopped fighting long enough. That you are just Harry…not the Boy Who Lived or the Chosen One or even a James clone…just Harry.” 

Harry’s mouth dropped open in surprise; if he hadn’t heard the words himself he would never have believed it. He leaned forward and kissed Draco, who pulled Harry close now that he had use of his arms again. He slid them up Harry’s shirt and ran them over the muscles of Harry’s back. Harry pushed him around the foot of the bed until his legs hit the side and he dropped down on the bed. Harry pushed him back and started to climb on top of him when Draco put his arm against his chest and stopped him. 

“Not until I’ve taken the potion.” Draco said. Harry sighed exaggeratedly and stood up. 

“I can always tie you up again.” Harry said grinning. 

“Oh no…you got away with that once. I want my hands,” he reached out to the hem of Harry’s shirt, “all…over…you.” He finished slowly, sliding his hands up Harry’s shirt. 

Harry moaned and leaned forward against Draco’s hands. “You’re not helping.” 

Draco rested his head on Harry’s stomach. “Are you coming back tomorrow?” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, maybe even with the potion.” Draco looked up and Harry winked. He pulled away from Draco and packed up his bag, swinging it over his shoulder and leaving. He walked back to the common room debating for the second time to go back to the hospital wing, his mind distracted by everything that had happened. But the closer he got to the portrait hole the more reality pulled him back. As he climbed in and sat with Ron and Hermione he was fully weighed down by the fact that he was going to have to tell them what was going on. Draco was right; as soon as tomorrow they could be back in the real world and there would be no more hiding. The words sat on his lips but he couldn’t bring himself to say them just yet. Next thing he knew they were going to bed and he figured like all his other crazy plans he was just going to have to wing it. 


	5. Roaming the Halls

The next morning Harry woke up to someone shaking him. His eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly. 

“Finally! Come on, we’re going to give Malfoy the antidote.” Ron said and headed for the door. 

“What? Hold on!” Harry said and scrambled out of bed, dressing quickly and following Ron down the stairs. “Where’s Hermione?” Ron didn’t answer but when they got to the bottom of the stairs Harry saw her standing by the portrait hole. 

“Oh good, you’re here!” She said and led the way out. 

“No, hold on a second!” Harry said but they weren’t stopping. “Hold on!” he shouted and jogged up in front of them. They both stopped and stared at him like he was crazy. Panic was flooding through him; he was hoping for a little bit of time but what was he supposed to do now? Spring it on them? 

“Harry, they’re going to be waiting for us, we have to go.” 

“I know! I just—just hold on a second.” Harry said, running his hands through his hair. Harry opened and closed his mouth but once again the words would not come out. What would happen when Draco took the potion? Could they keep it a secret? But for how long? “Ok…I have to tell you guys something.” Harry said taking a deep breath. 

“Harry what is going--”

“I like Draco.” Harry blurted out. 

“Uh…yeah…we got that from you hanging out with him.” Ron said and he shot Hermione a confused look. 

“No…I mean…I like him.” Harry said raising his eyebrows. He saw the realization fill their eyes; both of their mouths dropped open and for a second Harry thought their eyes were going to pop out of their head. “I know I should have said something sooner but it happened so fast and--” Harry stopped talking; he had a feeling nothing was getting through to them. 

Hermione recovered first. “Uh…ok, well we really have to get this to Malfoy so—so let’s just talk about this later.” After a few awkward seconds she stepped around him and pushed open the portrait. Ron was still standing there staring at Harry who could only stare back and wait. Then Ron took a step back and just when Harry went to say something he turned and walked back into the common room towards the stairs. Harry went to follow him but Hermione grabbed his arm and shook her head. “We will talk about it later.” Harry looked back to the empty common room but eventually nodded and followed her out. 

They walked in a crushing silence to the hospital wing where McGonagall, Slughorn and Pomphrey were waiting. “Take that in to him and when it’s all gone we’ll come in and make sure he’s alright.” Madam Pomphrey said, handing Harry a vial with a dark green potion in it. Harry nodded and walked into the hospital wing. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Draco said, meeting him half way. 

“Yeah.” Harry said and he held out the vial. 

Draco’s brows came together and he fixed his gaze on Harry’s. “What’s wrong?” Harry shook his head but Draco crossed his arms, refusing to take the potion. 

Harry sighed and lowered his arm. “I told my friends about us and it didn’t go very well.” 

“Oh…why did you do that?” Draco asked, making Harry look up in surprise. 

“What do you mean? We can’t keep it a secret forever, they were bound to notice something was going on, especially when you got out of here! You’re the one that brought that up!” Harry said. 

“I guess that makes sense. Well, don’t worry about it, they’ll come around. You don’t stay friends with someone for a decade only to ditch them for something like this.” Draco said. Harry rolled his eyes and handed the potion out to Draco again. Grinning he took the vial and drained it in two gulps. He stuck his tongue out in disgust and shook his head. 

“Do you feel any different?” Harry asked. 

“No.” Draco looked down at his hands and the rest of his body as if the difference might be a physical thing. 

“They’re waiting out there; I have to go tell them you drank it.” Harry said. Draco nodded and walked back to his bed as Harry opened the hospital wing doors. McGonagall took a tentative step into the room. Harry watched over her shoulder as Draco looked right at her and didn’t change. 

“Oh thank goodness! Poppy, it’s safe to come in.” She called back. Harry went to follow her in but she wouldn’t let him, closing the doors in his face. 

“Come on, you can see him later.” Hermione said gently. 

“I don’t want to go back to the common room.” Harry said. She sighed but suggested they could walk out to the grounds instead. They walked in silence through the school and Hermione finally spoke when they stepped out into the courtyard. 

“How long have you felt this way?” she said and this time Harry sighed, shrugging his shoulders. 

“I was thinking about him a lot after the war; I told myself that if he came back this year I’d try to be his friend, but then I saw him and I knew I wanted more than that.” 

“I assume that’s why you broke up with Ginny at the start of the summer?” Hermione asked and Harry nodded. They reached the big tree by the lake and Harry sank down in front of it. “Harry, we should go back up and talk with Ron.” Harry ignored her and stared out at the water. He knew she was right but he couldn’t make himself do it. He knew that the best thing to do was to give Ron time and when he wanted to, Ron would find him. Harry felt Hermione’s hand rub his head once and then she left. He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. 

The next thing he knew he was waking up to a sharp poke on his arm. He sat up straight and looked at Ron. “Did I fall asleep out here?” 

“Yeah…when you didn’t come back Hermione was afraid you ran off.” He said. Harry stretched and let out a moan of pain; leaning against the tree wasn’t the best idea. He was about to ask how long he’d been out there (it was still light out) when he remembered why he was out there in the first place. “It’s almost dinner time.” Ron said. 

“Ron, I--”

“You don’t have to say anything. We don’t have to talk about it; I can easily pretend it’s not happening.” He said and he started towards the school. 

“No, you can’t.” Harry said and he grabbed Ron’s arm, making him turn around. “He’s going to be around…I like him a lot.” 

“Harry, I don’t get it. I mean…it’s not even that it’s another guy—well, maybe some of it is--but Malfoy? Have you forgotten our first six years of Hogwarts?” 

“No! But I can forgive him because I know that he did what he did for his family, that he genuinely thought it was right. I can also forgive him because he’s changed, and doesn’t that count for something?” 

“No one just stops being a Death Eater, Harry--”

“What about Snape?” Harry asked and Ron closed his mouth tight. “Dumbledore said love is the strongest magic we have…why can’t it work for Draco, too?” The silence stretched on for a long time. “I can accept that you need time; I’m not saying you guys have to be best friends over night.” 

Ron sighed loudly. “If you snog him in front of me I swear I’ll never talk to you again.” Harry grinned and walked up to Ron, falling into step with him and going back to the school. As they walked towards the great hall they saw Draco walking up the stairs. Ron moved away from Harry and jerked his head towards the stairs. “I’ll save you some dinner.” He said. Harry nodded and jogged up the stairs, catching up to Draco. 

“I see you’re allowed to roam the halls now.” Harry said and moved in front of him, forcing him to stop walking. 

“Yeah, well I’m all better aren’t I?” Draco said; he tried to step around Harry but his path was blocked again. 

“I seem to remember we had plans for that.” Harry grinned. Draco rolled his eyes but he allowed Harry to pull him along until they were in an empty classroom. 

“You know, they leave a lot of rooms open and abandoned for a place crawling with teenagers.” Draco said as he shut the door behind him. 

“I’m glad you’re thinking along the same lines as me.” Harry said and as Draco turned to face him Harry kissed him. Before they could even really get into it Harry was reaching forward and pulling Draco’s shirt over his head. 

“Aren’t you moving kind of fast?” Draco asked. 

Harry shook his head and pulled his own shirt off. “Not fast enough.” He pulled Draco into another kiss, moving backwards until his legs hit the desk. He pulled away with a little moan and climbed up, sliding back so his legs were on the desk too. He propped himself on his elbows and watched Draco. Draco bit his lip and climbed up, crawling towards Harry with his eyes moving all over his exposed chest. Harry watched his face with amusement as he inched closer. Finally Draco was on top of Harry and he lifted his head so they were only inches apart. Harry half sat up, threw his arm around Draco’s neck and pulled him into a kiss, pushing his tongue into Draco’s mouth. 

Draco got better stability on his knees and pushed Harry down flat on his back, moving his mouth seamlessly to Harry’s jaw line and tracing it down to his neck. Harry tilted his head back to expose his neck, which Draco sucked and kissed furiously before moving down to his chest. Harry moved his hands to grab Draco’s head but Draco stopped and pushed them back down. “Don’t make me pull out a tie.” He said against Harry’s skin, making goose bumps erupt all over. Then he continued moving down, his hands still holding Harry’s wrists until he reached the top of Harry’s pants. 

Throwing Harry a warning look Draco let go of his wrists and sat up, his body straddling Harry’s legs. He hopped off the desk and slid Harry down, his fingers quickly working on Harry’s belt. He pulled Harry’s pants and revealed his tenting boxers. Harry moaned as Draco’s hand brushed it, his fingers slipping into the waistband. When Harry realized nothing was happening he lifted his head and looked down at Draco. 

“Don’t rush me.” Draco said and he looked back down. 

Harry rolled his eyes and laid flat again, raising his hips up. “Come on, Draco. I can’t stay up like this forever.” He said teasingly. Harry almost had to look up again but he felt the fabric sliding over his erection as Draco pulled off his boxers. Harry reached up to stroke it but this seemed to snap Draco out of his nerves. He slapped Harry’s hand away and moved to look him in the eye. 

“I said no. There are two perfectly good belts here I can use.” He said. 

Harry grinned. “I see that only one of them is free, though.” He jerked his head to Draco’s groin but Draco just pushed his head back down. He grazed his fingertips all the way down Harry’s body and wrapped them around Harry’s cock. After a couple quick strokes he wrapped his mouth around the head and slowly moved down to the base. Harry wanted to twist his fingers in Draco’s hair but he knew better than to try now. Instead he clenched his fists and raised his hips up. Draco pushed them back down and set a steady rhythm of moving his head up and down. Draco would stop periodically to lick just the head, stroke it with his hand, and take slow pulls before resuming his regular rhythm. 

Harry was growing impossibly harder and he couldn’t wait anymore. He sat up suddenly and what he saw made him groan loudly in pleasure. All he could see was a mess of blonde hair buried in his legs. Harry grabbed a fistful of Draco’s hair and pulled him up. “What are you doing? I wasn’t--” Draco started but his words were lost in Harry’s mouth. Harry slid off the table while kissing him hard and started working on taking off Draco’s belt. “Harry, I don’t--”

“Shhh.” Harry said and he tugged down, pulling pants and boxers together. He kissed Draco again and switched their positions so that Draco was against the desk this time. “Turn around.” Harry whispered and he turned Draco, pushing him down over the desk. Draco looked back over his shoulders with wide eyes but he didn’t move. Harry reached down to his pants and pulled his wand from his pocket, first waving it at the door and then at his own hand. Slowly he stuck his index finger, coated in lube, into Draco’s hole. 

“Fuck, Harry!” Draco groaned, the muscle tightening around Harry’s finger. 

“Relax.” Harry said and he moved his finger in and out. When Draco’s breathing became more regular Harry added a second finger, making Draco hiss and grip the edge of the table. Harry scissored his fingers to open the hole wider, eliciting more swears from Draco. Harry’s erection was starting to get painful now and without waiting for Draco he added a third finger, moving them in and out quickly. 

“Fuck!” Draco swore again. Harry pulled his fingers out and stepped closer to Draco. He waved his wand at his cock and then dropped it to the floor, grabbing Draco’s hips and resting the head on Draco’s hole. Harry was about to ask Draco if he was ready when Draco pushed back with an impatient groan. Harry pushed inside and moved slowly until he was all the way in. “Fuck, Harry…move!” Draco moaned and Harry did. 

He started a slow rhythm, his fingers digging into Draco’s hips. “God, you’re fucking tight.” Harry gasped. He started moving faster and Draco arched up, turning his head towards Harry. Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco as he sped up. 

“More…fuck, Harry, give me more.” Draco gasped. Harry pulled out and turned Draco around, lifting him onto the desk. He pushed Draco’s legs apart and pulled him close, shoving his cock in again. “Fuck!” Draco gasped and wrapped his legs around Harry, moving his hips to match Harry’s rhythm. Harry slammed his lips against Draco’s, their tongues sloppily sliding around and their breath coming out in harsh gasps. Harry slid one hand between them and wrapped his fingers around Draco’s cock. 

“God, I’m going to come.” Harry gasped and he pressed his head into Draco’s shoulder. He thrusted harder and harder, his balls slapping against Draco until finally he shouted, grunting from deep in his throat as he filled Draco. His hand still worked furiously as his body shook with his orgasm. A moment later Draco was arching back, his fingers digging into Harry’s back as he sprayed both of their stomachs with come. Then he slumped forward, falling against Harry. “Fuck,” Harry whispered when he caught his breath, lifting his head and meeting Draco’s eyes. Draco stared back, his chest heaving up and down. 

“When I found out you were going to be bringing me homework I thought you were going to make my life hell.” Draco said. 

Harry shook his head. “Yeah, because I’m that type.” Harry said sarcastically. 

Draco grinned. “I’m glad you pulled me out of that potion.” Harry laughed because it felt like it had happened so long ago and it was a strange thing to bring up now. Draco grabbed the sides of Harry’s face and kissed him. “I don’t want to leave this room.” 

“If we’re going to stay in one room forever, we should at least make sure there’s a bed.” Harry said grinning. He leaned forward for another kiss, wondering just how long they could get away with doing just that.


End file.
